PILLOW TALK (hunhan version)
by deershixun
Summary: REMAKE! Cerita asli by SANTY AGATHA ! Oh Sehun - Luhan ! GS! - HunHan / Selu - Hurt Comfort/Angst - Oneshoot! Don't Like Don't Read! Don't Bash! Just close tab if don't like HunHan.
**Pillow Talk ,**

 ** _by Santy Agatha_**

Cast : Oh Sehun – Lu Han

Genre : Hurt Comfort/Angst

Length: Oneshoot

Rate : T

Warn ! **_Remake karyanya Santy Agatha._** Aku Cuma ngubah Cast nya – tanggal – and tempat.!

GS for uke! Typo(s) ! No Bash !

.

.

.

.

 _Busan, 12 April 2016 (Pada Suatu Malam)_

Perempuan itu memasuki kamar yang temaram, ranjang berseprei putih terhampar rapi. Seorang laki – laki berbaring disana dalam diam, matanya menatap kedatangan perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu menatap kearah ranjang dan menghela nafas, lalu melangkah melewati ranjang, duduk didepan cermin meja riasnya. Dengan hati-hati dioleskannya krim malam ke seluruh wajahnya, matanya menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca, tampak sedih.

Si lelaki bangkit dari ranjang, dan berdiri dibelakang perempuan itu, mengawasi wajah perempuan itu dikaca,

"Kau tampak cantik, bahkan ketika kau sedang lelah dan sedih… "

Si perempuan mendesah, lalu berdiri dan membalikkan badan, menatap kearah ranjang dengan ragu-ragu.

Lelaki itu berdiri disampingnya,

"Tidakkah kau merindukanlu Luhan? Merindukan kita disana?" bisiknya menggoda.

Luhan terpaku. Lalu mendesah lagi.

Dengan galau Luhan duduk ditepi ranjang, lalu menelusurkan tangannya pada kelembutan sprei itu. Pelan-pelan Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang itu. Luhan terbaring terlentang dalam keheningan

"Berbaring tapi tak bisa tidur…." Lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya kepada Luhan dan tersenyum lembut,

"Kau tau betapa aku merindukan saat-saat kita mengisi keheningan ini dengan kemesraan yang…."

"aku tau kau selingkuh Hun…" Wajah Sehun langsung pusat pasi, menatap kaget kepada Luhan.

"Apa ?"

"Aku tau kau selingkuh Hun, aku sudah tau sejak lama…" air mata bening berguling dari sudut mata Luhan.

"Kau tidak pernah menunjukkan kalau kau mengetahui tentang hal itu"

"Aku Ingin mengtakan padamu kalau aku tahu.. Tapi semua itu tertahan di bibirku. Kau selalu pulang dengan senyum bahagia dan menawan, dengan kasih sayang yang sama…dan aku takut, kalau aku mengatakannya, aku…akan kehialanganmu…"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kau tau tidak, Hun? Rasanya menyakitkan sekali ketika kebenaran itu datang menghampiriku. Sebenarnya aku sudah bertanya-tanya sejak lama.. sejak dua bulan yang lalu kau mulai sering pulang terlambat. Sejak dua bulan yang lalu kau mulai sering melewatkan makan malam dirumah. Aku bertanya-tanya, tapi setiap pikiran buruk itu datang, setiap kali pula aku berusaha untuk menghapusnya. Aku takut kalau pikiran burukku itu menjadi nyata, bahwa kau benar-benar menghianatiku, setelah hampir sepuluh tahun masa pernikahan yang begitu membahagiakan bagiku…", Luhan mendesah sedih lalu mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

"Lalu aku menemukan kertas itu ketika mencuci celana panjangmu. Bon hotel tertanggal 24 Januari, aku ingat sekali saat itu kau sedang dinas ke Ulsan selama seminggu. Tapi bon hotel itu berlokasi di Seoul , dan atas namamu…"

Wajah Sehun menggelap penuh kesedihan,

"Ya Tuhan, Luhan.. Luhan, kenapa kau tidak pernah menanyakannya kepadaku? Ah Luhan, sayang maafkan aku.." Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya berusaha meraih tubuh Luhan, tetapi istrinya membalikkan badan memunggunginya, tangisnya semakin dalam.

"Aku benar-benar hancur saat itu Sehun, rasanya semua ketakutanku yang terdalam menjadi kenyataan. Saat itu aku begitu terpuruk, aku ingin mati saja, tapi entah kenapa kemudian aku mendapatkan kekuatan, aku mulai mencari tahu…", Tatapan mata Luhan menerawang, "Aku mulai sering mengikutimu, jika kau berangkat kekantor, atau jika kau berpamitan untuk berangkat keluar kota," Luhan mulai gelisah, membalikkan tubuhnya lagi menatap langit-langit kamarnya,

Sementara Sehun berbaring miring mengahadapnya menegang menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya,

"Lalu aku melihatmu bersama perempuan itu, dan dia adalah perempuan terakhir didunia ini yang kukira akan menjadi selingkuhanmu…" Suara Luhan meninggi, "Kau berselingkuh dengan adikku semdiri! Kau berselingkuh dengan Yixing !"

Wajah Sehun memucat,

"Bukan begitu Luhan… kau salah, aku seharusnya menjelaskan semua kepadamu, tetapi Yixing….."

"Aku melihatmu menjemputnya saat itu. Lalu kalian berdua pergi bermobil keluar kota" Mata Luhan menyala tajam, kesedihannya berubah menjadi kemarahan yang berapi-api.

"Aku mengikuti kalian tapi aku kehilangan kalian di tol, kau mengemudi terlalu cepat"

"Lu… Luhan..seandainya saja aku bisa mengembalikan waktu dan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu.."

"Seketika itu juga aku membencimu Sehun. Aku jadi sangat membencimu, bukan saja karena kenyataan bahwa kau telah mengkhianatiku, tetapi juga karena kau begitu kejam memilih adik kandungku sendiri sebagai objek perselingkuhanmu"

"aku sangat menyesal Lu.. Aku sangat menyesal.."

"Aku merasa begitu tersakiti dan dikhianati. Aku membencimu, aku membenci Yixing.. Aku benci !"

"Luhan.. kau dengar aku? Aku menyesal.. aku sangat menyesal..Ini semua seharusnya tidak perlu terjadi kalau aku menjelaskan kepadamu lebih awal…"

"Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk membunuhmu…"

Sehun terpaku kaget, dan menatap Luhan yang terbaring disebelahnya,

"Apa…?"

"Karena itulah aku bertekad membunuhmu..dan juga Yixing", Luhan mengulang kata-katanya, suaranya dipenuhi oleh kebencian.

"Kau tidak mungkin melakukan itu !", Sehun berteriak dan menggulingkan tubuhnya menindih Luhan, menatap matanya dalam-dalam, " Bahkan kau tidak mungkin memikirkan hal semacam itu ! Luhan yang ku kenal adalah isteri yang lembut dan baik hati, dia tidak mungkin memikirkan hal sekeji itu!"

"Luhan yang kau kenal mungkin adalah perempuan yang lembut dan baik hati.. Tetapi kau juga harus tahu Sehun, perempuan yang mencintai kemudian dikhianati, dia bisa menjadi jahat..", tubuh Luhan bergetar, "Dia juga menjadi iblis.."

"Tidak..! Tidak Luhan ! Jangan katakan kalau kau… kalau kau…"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan histeris, air matanya berderai, ada amarah bercampur kesedihan dalam suaranya,

"Siang itu kau berpamitan akan pergi ke luar kota lagi. Tapi aku tahu, aku sudah tahu bahwa kau pasti akan pergi bersama Yixing….." Luhan meremas-remas kedua tangannya dengan gugup, tampak sesak napas, sehingga Sehun menggulingkan tindihannya dari atas tubuh Luhan, lalu berbaring miring, menatap Luhan yang terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar dengan nanar.

"Aku sangat marah, aku menggila.. Ketika kau sedang mandi sebelum berangkat, aku menyelinap kemobilmu. Aku tidak mengerti tentang mobil.. tapi aku belajar…", Luhan mulai tertawa histeris, "Sungguh ironis ketika aku mempelajari mesin mobil untuk merencanakan membunuh suamiku semdiri, tapi aku berhasil melakukannya, aku memotong rem mobilmu…. Biar nanti kalau kau mengendarainya dengan Yixing, kalian berdua mati dineraka !" Luhan mulai terbahak, " Matilah kalian ! Matilah kalian berdua karena berani-beraninya mengkhianatiku !".

Tawa Luhan terdengar membehana dikegelapan malam, tapi kemudian tawa itu berubah menjadi isakan pedih yang menyayat hati. Luhan duduk terduduk dan memeluk lututnya, dengan air mata bercucuran tanpa henti,

"Tapi kenapa aku tak juga bahagia? Kenapa aku tak merasa puas?" isakanya sedih, "Kusadari aku ternyata terlalu mencintaimu Sehun, aku bahkan siap memaafkanmu dan menerimamu kemabali bahkan meskipun nanti kau akan mengkhianatiku berkali-kali.. Aku mencintaimu Sehun.. Aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk bisa membencimu. Aku merindukanmu…",

Luhan menagis terisak-isak, sedangkan Sehun hanya duduk disana, disebelah ranjang terpaku dengan kesedihan yang luar biasa. Air mata mengalir diwajah Sehun, air mata penyesalan. Penyesalan karena kesalahannyalah yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Penyesalan karena ia telah membuat isteri yang dicintainya begitu menderita.

"Maafkan aku Sehun…. Maafkan aku…" Rintih Luhan dalam kesakitan yang dalam.

Seketika itu juga Sehun bergerak, mencoba untuk memeluk Luhan,

"Aku memaafkanmu sayang, bukan salahmu… bukan salahmu… akulah yang salah", jantung Sehun terasa diremas ketika tangannya yang transparan menembus bahu rapuh Luhan yang akan dipeluknya. Kesadaran membawa dirinya kembali. Dia hanyalah arwah yang tak terlihat, tak terdengar, tak teraba. Dia hanyalah arwah yang terjebak didunia fana karena terlalu mencintai isterinya. Luhan tidak menyadari kehadirannya, Luhan tidak bisa mendengarnya, Luhan tidak bisa mengetahui kebenarannya.

Menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa memberitahukan kebenarannya kepada Luhan membuat arwah Sehun terhantam pilu, karena Luhan akan selamanya menanggng dosa dan kebencian yang seharusnya tidak perlu ditanggungnya.

Luhan mengusap airmata diwajahnya, tapi air mata itu terus berderai disana. Monolog yang dilakukannya sendirian dikamar telah begitu menguras emosinya. Dadanya terasa berat menyimpan semua rahasia ini. Rahasia yang ditelannya dalam-dalam. Bahkan ketika dia menghadiri pemakaman suami dan adiknya siang tadi.

Sekarang, menatap kamar kosong itu, kamar yang selama sepuluh tahun ditempatinya dengan Sehun, suami tercintanya, hati Luhan terasa di iris-iris. Dia telah membunuh suami dan adiknya sendiri atas nama cinta dan kecemburuan. Dan kini ketika kedua orang yang dibencinya itu telah tiada, yang dia rasakan hanyalah penyesalan yang mendalam, tidak ada lagi tersisa kebencian, kemarahan dan kecemburuan yang begitu berkobar-kobar sebelumnya. Tetapi yang namanya penyesalan memang selalu dating terlambat. Dengan sedih, Luhan mengusap perutnya yang membuncit pertanda ada kehidupan yang sedang bertumbuh di dalam perutnya.

"Maafkan aku Sehunie…", demikianlah kata-kata itu terucap berulang-ulang kali seperti mantra dari mulut Luhan, menggema berulang-ulang di kamar temaram itu, tanpa ada balasan jawaban.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Busan, 20 Januari 2016 (Tiga Bulan sebelum terjadinya kecelakaan)_**

 **"Kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku?' Sehun menatap kearah Yixing, adik iparnya dan matanya mengernyit, adik iparnya ini tampak begitu pucat dan kurus.**

 **"Aku ingin meminta bantuan oppa"**

 **"bantuan apa?"**

 **Yixing menyesap minumannya di gelasnya, dan menatap Sehun memohon.**

 **"Tapi Sehun oppa harus berjanji untuk tidak memberitahukan Luhan jie"**

 **"Tergantung, aku tidak bisa begitu saja merahasiakan sesuatu dari jiejie mu tanpa alas an yang jelas" Yixing mendesah,**

 **"oppa, aku habis cek di lab….. Ada tumor yang tumbuh di rahim ku, tumor ini berpotensi menjadi kenkar oppa, dokter berusaha supaya jaringannya tidak menyebar", wajah Yixing tampak semakin tirus dan lelah, "Tapi aku ingin merahasiakan ini dari Luhan jie dulu. Oppa kan juga tahu kalau Luhan jie sedang hamil, dan kondisi eonni lemah, aku takut kalau berita ini akan mengganggu kondisi Lujan jiejie"**

 **Sehun menggenggan tangan Yixing prihatin,**

 **"Oppa akan bantu sebisanya, Xing. Oppa juga akan merahasiakan dari jijie mu. Lalu sekarang kau akan bagaimana?"**

 **"Sehun oppa, karena aku hanya punya oppa dan jiejie, mungkin setelah ini aku akan sangat merepotkan Sehun oppa"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Busan, 2 Februari 2016 (Pada suatu sore)_**

 **"memangnya kau masak apa sore ini?" Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kantornya, tersenyum mendengar suara Luhan di seberang sana, "Baiklah, aku akan pulang cepat, sudah tidak sabar mencicipi masakanmu", bisik Sehun lembut, "Dan bagaimana kabar anak kita di perut eomma nya hari ini?"**

 **Sehun tersenyum lagi mendengarkan jawaban Luhan di seberang telepon, kemudian terdengar nada sela di teleponnya dan Sehun mengernyit, dilihatnya nada sela itu. Dan Baekhyun.**

 **"Sayang, ada telepon amsuk dari bos, aku harus mengangkatnya, nanti kita sambung lagi ya, jaga dirimu sampai aku pulang", gumam Sehun lembut, allu menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Luhan dan mengangkat telepon dari Yixing.**

 **"Halo, Yixing?"**

 **"oppa…", Yixing terdengar lemah, "Oppa… aku pendarahan banyak sekali oppa… Aku tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur…"**

 **"Aku akan segera kesana…" seru Sehun panik seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan menghambur keluar. Disempatkannya menulis sms kepada Luhan sambil setengah berlari menuju mobilnya yang terparkir dihalaman kantor.**

 ** _"Sayang maaf. Bos telepon minta meeting dadakan. Aku mungkin akan pulang malam. Maafkan aku. Sisakan masakanmu untukku ya, aku akan memakannya nanti. Aku mencintaimu"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Busan, 3 Februari, 2016 (Pada suatu siang)_**

 ** _"Sayang, mungkin nanti malam aku akan pulang terlambat lagi. Jangan menungguku untuk makan malam ya, ingat eomma calon anakku harus makan teratur. Dan jangan menungguku sampai tidak tidur seperti semalam, tidurlah duluan. Aku mencintaimu"_**

 **Sehun membaca ulang sms-nya lalu menekan tombol** ** _send_** **untuk mengirimkannya kepada Luhan. Dia mendesah sambil melangkah dikoridor rumah sakit yang putih itu. Lalu memasuki kamar perawatan intensif tempat Yixing terbaring sengan wajah pucat.**

 **Yixing tersenyum melihat Sehun, bibirnya bergetar,**

 **"Maafkan aku oppa, aku merepotkan oppa seperti ini"**

 **Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang dan menatap Yixing lembut,**

 **"Tidak apa-apa Xing, itulah gunanya seorang kakak"**

 **Yixing menganggukan kepalanya tampak kelelahan.**

 **"Xing.. apa tidak sebaiknya kita memberitahu Luhan?"**

 **"Jangan!" Yixing setengah memekik, "Aku tidak mau membuatnya cemas oppa, Luhan jiejie sudah pernah keguguran dua kali, dan sekarang setelah sepuluh tahun menunggu akhirnya jiejie bisa hamil lagi, aku tidak mau membuatnya cemas oppa".**

 **"Tapi bagaimanapun Luhan akan tahu nantinya…"**

 **"biarlah dia tahu nanti oppa, kalau kondisi janinnya sudah kuat, kalau kondisiku sudah lebih baik" Yixing lalu menatap Sehun dengan binar penuh harapan**

 **"Dokter disini merekomendasikan dokter terbaik di Seoul untuk operasi pengangkatan tumor dari rahim ku.., mungkin nanti oppa, setelah operasi berhasil akan memberitau Lu jie"**

 **Sehun mendesah, ada ketakutan yang berbisik dihatinya, bagaimana jika nantinya Yixing tidak selamat? Bagaimana dia menjelaskan semua ini kepada Luhan?**

 **Dengan sedih Sehun mengakat bahunya menyerah, "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu Xing, kita tunggu sampai setelah operasi"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Busan,29 februari 2016 (Pada suatu malam)_**

 **"Halo?", Sehun mengakat telepon dari Yixing dengan cemas, selama ini ia telah menemani Yixing melakukan berbagai prosedur pengobatan dan kemotherapy. Dia berharap telepon ini berisi kabar yang ditunggu-tunggu.**

 **"dokter sudah menjadwalkan operasi", suara Yixing di seberang sana terdengar penuh harapan.**

 **"Kapan?"**

 **"Sebulan lagi oppa, tanggal 25 Maret 2016, di Rumah Sakit di Seoul"**

 **"Oke, aku akan mengurusmu"**

 **"oppa?"**

 **"ya?"**

 **"sehun oppa bisa tetap jaga agar jangan sampai ketahuan Lu jie?"**

 **"iya, aku akan bilang kepadanya aku ada tugas kantor ke Ulsan selama beberapa waktu".**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Busan, 11 April 2016 (Hari kecelakaan)_**

 **Sehun membimbing Yixing menaiki mobilnya, lalu setelah duduk di kursi kemudi, dia menjalankan mobil itu.**

 **"Hari ini** ** _check up_** **terakhir ke rumash sakit di Seoul kan? Bagaimana kondisimu?" sehun mengamati yixing, sudah sebulan setelah operasai, dan meskipun masih lemah, kondisi yixing tampak lebih baik, sudah ada rona di wajahnya.**

 **"Kondisiku suda baik, oppa", Yixing tersenyum lembut, "Mungkin sepulang dari Seoul ini aku akan menceritakan semuanya kepada jiejie"**

 **Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.**

 **"Konsisi Luhan juga sudah lebih kuat, anak kami juga kuat dan sehat Xing, kau bisa menceritakan pelan-pelan kepada Luhan tanpa takut menyakitinyadan bayinya, Luhan berhak tahu, karena kau adalah adiknya, satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa, yang sangat disayanginya.."**

 **Yixing mengangguk setuju,**

 **"Iya oppa, aku tidak tahu apa jadinya aku tanpa Luhan jiejie dan Sehun oppa, terimakasi ya oppa… terutama oppa sudah merelakan banyak waktunya untuk mengurusiku, belum lagi memenuhi permintaanku untuk merahaasiakan dari Luhan jiejie"**

 **Sehun mengangguk**

 **"Sudahlah, lagipula jiejie mu sebentar lagi akan tahu kebenarannya, jadi semua akan baik-baik saja"**

 **Semua akan baik-baik saja. Sehun terpekur. Bulan-bulan terakhir Ini dia telah banyak mengecewakan istrinya demi mengurus kesehatan Yixing. Kadang ia bisa melihat kesedihan di mata Luhan ketika ia mengatakan lembur, akan pulang telat, harus tugas keluar kota dan berbagai pengingkaran janji lainnya yang terpaksa dilakukannya. Kadang ia tersiksa karena tahu bahwa ia telah menyakiti Luhan, tetapi tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya kepada isterinya itu.**

 **Tetapi setelah semua ini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semua akan kembali seperti semula. Sehun berjanji dalam hati akan mengganti semua saat-saat yang ia sia-siakan dengan mengabaikan istrinya. Setelah ini ia akan mencurahkan seluruh perhatian kepada isterinya, ia akan selalu menyediakan waktu untuk isterinya kapanpun, dimanapun, dan mereka akan bahagia. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Dia, Luhan, Yixing, dan calon bayi diperut Luhan, semua akan baik-baik saja.**

 **Lalu truk besar itu tiba-tiba saja muncul ditikungan, membuat Sehun terkejut dan langsung menginjak rem. Tapi rem nya tidak berfungsi. Wajah Sehun pucat pasi, ketika mobilnya mengarah dengan frontal ke muka trus besar yang juga melaju kecang itu. Masih didengarnya jeritan Yixing disebelahnya, sebelum hantaman keras itu terjadi, lalu semuanya gelap…. Hitam… pekat.**

 **Semuanya** ** _tidak_** **baik-baik saja. Itulah yang dipikiran Sehun sebelum kesadarnnya menghilang.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Busan, 12 April 2016 (Pada Suatu Malam, setelah pemakaman)

Kilasan-kilasan kebenaran itu berkelebat dibenak Sehun, sambil berdiri diam ditepi ranjang, melihat isterinya menangis tersedu-sedu dan meminta maaf kepadanya.

Ingin rasanya Sehun meneriakkan semua kebenaran itu kepada Luhan, tetapi ia tidak berdaya, ia hanya arwah tak nyata yang berdiri didua dunia, tidak bisa menjamah Luhan.

Dan disitulah Sehun berdiri, seorang suami yang tak pernah berkhianat, tetapi telah menanggung tuduhan pengkhianatan. Seorang suami yang dibunuh atas nama cinta dan kecemburuan dari seorang isteri yang telah dipermainkan kebenarannya.

"Maafkan aku Sehun, maafkan aku…" Isak Luhan, " aku menyesal.."

"Aku memaafkanmu sayang, aku memaafkanmu…."

Bisikan Sehun tidak sampai terdengar oleh telinga Luhan, Begitu sendi, pilu, haru, larut di dalam malam kelabu.

 _Kadangkala takdirmu adalah hasil dari sebuah keputusan. Semua bergantung bagaimana kau akan bertindak, seperti semuah pesan tak terkirim, telepon tak terangkat, rahasia yang tertundauntuk diungkap, kecurigaan dilakukan dengan cara berbeda. – **anonim**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **END**

 **Author Note**

"sebenarnya aku mau update pas ultah baby Sehun, sesuai tanggal. Tapi aneh banget kalau update cerita sedih gini pas ultahnya. So, aku update sekarang. Aku juga ini abis baca sambil terisak langsung nulis n publish. Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, mataku masih burem karena airmata (?)

Apa kalian uda pernah baca ini cerpen aslinya punya Santy Agatha? atau uda ada author lain yang me-REMAKE dg hunhan sebagai cast nya?

Soalnya aku jg gatau apa udah ada versi hunhannya. Berharapnya belum yah. Jujur aku baca ini cerpen nangis, sesek didada. Aku ngerasain sebagai Luhan n Sehunnya. Jadi sakitnya double T,T"

Readers yang belum pernah baca, semoga pada suka, n nangis sampai mata bengkak kayak aku :''''D

 **Aku bilang sekali lagi, INI CERITA REMAKE DARI CERPENNYA SANTY AGATHA, DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA !**

mind to review?


End file.
